1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to controllers which are used for heavy duty industrial vehicles, for example, a reach stacker as a cargo handling vehicle, and a motor grader as a road surface maintenance vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heavy duty industrial vehicle not only has a vehicle moving by itself, but also has a working machine unique to the vehicle. Thus, this type of industrial vehicle is adapted to be capable of performing a predetermined working action with the use of the working machine. Some of such heavy duty industrial vehicles use one controller to control not only the moving action of the vehicle, but also the working action of the working machine, thus controlling the entire vehicle. Some other heavy duty industrial vehicles have separate controllers, such as a controller for the moving action of the vehicle, and a controller for the working action of the working machine, and connect these controllers by a network to control the entire vehicle.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-165422